Unreachable
by MaidenInUniform
Summary: When Mag appears at the Wallace residence with a message, confusion flourishes in both Mag and Shilo.
1. Chapter 1

Unreachable (1)

Slamming the tall and intimidating wooden door behind her, Shilo nearly concussed herself, introducing her small nose to the floor; she had little practice, in her defense, entering her home, especially in haste. That was, at least, _her_ excuse. She tended to blame her insignificant failures merely on the fact that she was foreign to the world. The girl was awkward when it came to such simple things as entering new building and speaking to unrecognized faces. However, Blind Mag proved an exceptional case. Of course, Shilo experienced fear; that was no stranger than any other new encounter. But, Mag brought about something different in Shilo. In meeting Magdalene Defoe, the young seventeen year old's excitement took over her anxiety and a peculiar warmth shone from Blind Mag's stare. Naturally, Shilo's star-struck trance drew a smile on her face. No other woman, the young girl believed, could have demolished her nerves but Mag.

Recovering from her stumble, Shilo ran her hands across her blouse, smoothing the wrinkles and creases that came with the fall. Suddenly, a boisterous ringing startled her into hazardously rushing to reach her room until a familiar voice stopped her, calling her name.

"Is your name Shilo?" the voice, a woman's voice, spoke in a sweet hypnotic tone. At the top of the staircase, Shilo's heart stopped as she stood grasping the rail, for the moment she heard the voice, she recognized it as Blind Mag's. Blank minded, the startled girl remained frozen. Another time, the celebrity attempted to receive a response from the girl she wished to speak with.

To unleash any form of communication from Shilo, Mag uttered, "Can I talk to you?" Mag peaked through the thin glass on the Wallace's door, catching a glimpse of Shilo who retreated a single step. With a newly founded ounce of hope, Mag prospered. "Can you come down please so we can speak?" she urged.

"State your business," commanded Shilo, as if the woman was no longer Blind Mag but an equal to any other stranger.

"Business?" She was rather confused, and Shilo was on the verge of tears,only because she knew she had made a mistake, presenting her words as she did; they were the wrong words.

Still, she asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to finally meet you," the singer responded, turning her head away in embarrassment of her approach.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Shilo was brought to shame by her attacking words and Mag felt insulted by them.

Blind Mag was desperately trying to loosen the mood, so she said as her confidence built, "Or let them through the gate?" Though she attempted humor with her response, at that moment, Mag knew the deep depths of her determination.

"That either." Shilo assured Mag she meant not to be rude but cautious when she added, "A big risk." The poor thing did not even possess a courageous enough tongue to speak in sentences.

Almost right away, Mag responded, "But, a big fence."

"A mistake," Shilo corrected."

"Or a new friend." Shilo was unsure of what Blind Mag meant.

For a brisk but meditational period of time, the two ladies stood, oblivious to everything but each other and their own thoughts. At last, one spoke.

"Please," Magdalene pleaded so delicately, "let me in."


	2. Chapter 2

Unreachable (2)

What had come over Shilo? She did not know; she knew only that her entire body was taken over, and something lured her into obeying Mag's request. Mag's words acted as sirens pulling Shilo closer until demands were met, those demands being Blind Mag's request to be welcomed in the house. No, Shilo thought, Blind Mag would never _demand_; she was too sweet, too pure. Blind Mag would only _hope_. Perhaps that was why Shilo felt so responsible to open the door. Perhaps she granted Mag permission to enter because her free will allowed it.

Carefully, with anxious eyes, Blind Mag moved through the open door, making eye contact with Shilo to confirm the sudden invitation. Once both feet were inside, the woman brought her hood down to expose her well-kept black hair.

"Shilo," Mag said in a near sigh. It was all Shilo could do to keep from collapsing from the beguiling sound of Blind Mag's voice saying her name.

"Yes?" Shilo spoke in an unexpectedly unruffled voice.

"It's been two decades," the singer began as she sauntered further into the Wallace residence. "I know the theme has changed," she continued, failing to welcome Shilo's eyes, "but the flavor really is the same." As she let out her words, her eyes drifted, relentlessly fixing on the wooden floor. It was as if she was a youth, trying to communicate with an adult other than her parent for the very first time. This tone remained until, finally, Mag became bold. "Shilo," she uttered, swinging her entire body around to face Shilo, who was completely nonverbal. The woman then strolled towards the uncomfortable girl and looked her straight in the eyes, striking Shilo with much apprehension.

"Yes?" Shilo's heart nearly stopped when Mag's chilled hands grasped each of her trembling arms. Within seconds of contact, the woman she hardly knew hugged Shilo. When the unexplained embrace ended, Mag read Shilo's wide eyes as bewildered. "What was that for?" she murmured.

Looking down at Shilo, the timid singer licked her thick polished lips and, with an unsure voice, whispered, "It was an apology." Warming the girl's small hand with both of hers, Mag said, "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

At the fair when the two were introduced, Mag was quite distant. She gazed at Shilo, amazed and in disbelief. Was it really dear Marni's flesh and blood?

"Seeing you stirs memories," Mr. Largo teased. Both of the females were dazed. "Mag was nineteen," enlightened Rotti, "not much older than you." It was a struggle for Shilo to pretend to listen and even more of a weight to restrain her body and keep it from pouncing at her celebrity crush. Shilo heard Rotti's voice but was unaware of his words. Pounding, the girl's heart strained to burst through her chest. Her fingers must have yearned to touch Mag's flawless skin, for their movement was spastic. Her eyes, too, were so enticed and Mag's were far too inviting. Vision seemed to strengthen; the woman appeared nearer and nearer until, just like that, Mag's fingertips made contact with Shilo's arms to force her away.

It took Shilo time to recall what had taken place at the fair. When she did remember, she realized her actions were inappropriate.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, Shilo," Mag quickly interrupted to save Shilo the unwarranted guilt. "It's quite alright," she assured with the falsest smile Shilo had ever seen. Understanding the absurdity of that grin, Mag decided she had better recuperate. "Did I hurt you?"

Shilo replied, "Why would you think you hurt me?"

"Did I?" the woman fretted.

"No."

After holding her breath, Mag sighed, "I was afraid I might have pushed you too forcefully." Without consulting, Mag rolled Shilo's sleeve to her shoulder and inspected it.

"You don't have to do that," Shilo assured her. "You were too gentle to hurt me." The girl glanced at her perfectly unharmed arm as Mag rubbed it a couple times. Her hand lied there as she and the seventeen year old stood in silence.

"Little one-" Mag's voice cut off as she noticed Shilo watching at her. When Mag took her hand from Shilo's arm, she quivered in discomfort. Their eyes were barely two inches apart and Mag disliked the doting fashion of Shilo's stare. "When I think of Marni," Mag said, "I don't see her face." A cool breeze of Mag's alluring breath brushed Shilo's lips as Mag exhaled. "But, somehow," she breathed, removing a thick piece of Shilo's dark hair from her awestricken eye, "you seem like her more with each passing day." She was so close then that Shilo felt each rise and drop of Mag's chest. Suddenly, Blind Mag's cold hands met each of Shilo's fair cheeks, which became less pale every second. The woman closed her eyes as Shilo took in her overwhelming loveliness. Shilo had always admired Mag's appealing lips. With no precautions, Shilo felt Mag's luscious lips with two fingers and, with that sudden unexpected action, the singer's eyes shot open. Straight away, Shilo seized Mag's head and, as Mag gasped, she pulled it closer, startling the wide-eyed woman with a kiss. Almost immediately after their lips touched, Mag's arms and shoulders tensed and she, once again, pushed Shilo away.

When Shilo studied Blind Mag, she saw that her shoulders were still shrugged. Primarily, Mag acted more surprised than disgusted; however, her hand did cover her mouth as if to counteract spit or cloak a heave.

"I need to leave," stated Mag, hand under chin, heading to the exit until her arm was halted by Shilo's hand.

"Wait," said Shilo.

Mag spoke swiftly, "Now, Shilo. I should have let you-"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" she interjected with hardly any voice. "Shilo, it was my fault. I didn't explain what I was doing very well."

Shilo raised her voice as if she thought it would produce a more prominent effect. "Then explain. Please explain!"

When Shilo calmed herself, she understood before Mag even explained herself.

Ashamed, she spoke, "You wanted to know if my face was similar to my mother's." Mag's eyes indicated her feeling of pity for the mortified girl.

"You know," Mag reassured, "you couldn't have known that at the time." Sensing Shilo's humiliation, Mag sighed as she regretted the event that had taken place. She wanted so much to know how to alter the girl's mood after that. "Everybody wants a kiss from their 'celebrity crush'." Shilo did not gather the awkwardness that Mag felt saying that.

"I never said you were my celebrity crush," mumbled Shilo embarrassedly.

"Am I?" Shilo did no more than look away. "Little Shilo," Mag spoke gently, "there is no need to feel ashamed." Tenderly holding Shilo's chin, Mag pecked her lips in a more comforting way. "I am flattered you did that." As Shilo looked at her, Mag realized her cheek was sodden.

"I don't know how to act around you." The tearful girl made her way to the steps and Mag shadowed. Resting her head on the stairs, Shilo whispered, "Why is Blind Mag at my house?" Mag sat by the girl with closed legs and placed her fingers on Shilo's hair.

"Little Shilo," Mag muttered, teary eyed, "please stop thinking of me as Blind Mag." Shilo gathered herself to Blind Mag's position, and Mag asked again, "Please?"


End file.
